Keinginan Di Masa Depan & Di Perpustakaan
by Sabaku no Rinko
Summary: Ini cerita yang udah pernah aku publish tapi kesalahannya usah aku hapus. yang udah baca dan review mau R&R lagi? *puppy eyes jutsu*


Ini fic buat ulang karena fic kemarin yang ternyata hancur! Jadi parno sendiri saat baca fic sebelumnya.. X( Mana tulisan ku banyak yang salah lagi.. seperti tulisan ku harus di koreksi SasuSaku dulu deh… (-.-:)

Summary : Haruno Sakura harus menggantikan pekerjaan Ino yang di kira nya bakal menyebalkan malah menjadi sebalik nya.

Warning : Gaje, dan abal. Don't like don't read. Gk ada romance nya..!

Pairings : SasuSaku.

Genre : General/Romance

**+.+**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISIMOTO**

**KEINGINAN DI MASA DEPAN, PERPUSTAKAAN © **

**+.+**

Sakura's POV

" Sakura! Cepat bangun, kau sekolah 'kan? " suara ibu memanggilku dari balik pintu kamarku.

" Iya, bu. Aku sudah bangun kok " ser ku seraya menggunakan seragam sekolah khas Konoha Gakuen, kemeja putih berdasi kupu-kupu hitam di padu dengan rok hitam bercorak kotak-kotak.

" Kalau begitu cepat turun dan sarapan " ujar ibuku lagi dan bisa ku dengar beliau turun ke bawah.

+.+

Aku memasuki ruang kelas 3-A, kelas ku. Aku beranjak duduk di kursi ku dan saat itu bisa kulihat si Pangeran Sekolah, Uchiha Sasuke sudah datang dan duduk di kursi belakang ku. Kami sama.. pagi ini dia juga sangat tampan.

" Selamat pagi, forehead!! " sapa Ino sahabat ku yang merubah suasana hati ku.

" Pagi pig " balas ku ketus dan duduk di sebelahnya.

Brak!

Suara tumpukkan buku mendarat di meja ku. " Apa ini? " Tanya ku heran pada gadis berkuncir satu itu.

" Itu tugas tentang Keinginan Di Masa Depan yang di berikan Anko sensei kemarin " Ino menjelas kan dengan gaya bicar nya yang centil itu.

"Lalu? Bukannya kau di suruh untuk mengoreksinya dulu sebelum di serahkan kepada Anko sensei " Tanyaku lagi sembari melihat buku-buku itu. Ada buku Ino, aku, Ten-ten dan buku murid lainnya.

Dengan tiba-tiba Ino mengatupkan kedua tanga nya seperti orang memohon, " Tolong aku ya untuk mengoreksi tugas ini? " ujarnya sambil memasang puppy eyes jutsu andalan Naruto itu.

" Tidak mau! Kan kau yang di suruh " tolak ku.

" Ayolah Sak, kali ini saja. Hari ini aku sibuk karena harus mengurus tim cheers ku " Ino terus memohon.

Aku berpikir sejenak dan akhirnya memutus kan untuk membantunya walau dengan setengah hati.

" Baiklah "

" Kya! Sakura! Kau memang sahabat terbaik ku! " seru Ino tersenyum lebar sedangkan aku hanya menghela napas pasrah.

+.+

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah dengan kedua tanganku membawa buku-buku tugas dengan susah payah. Bayangkan saja, aku membawa 33 buku yang tebalnya mencapai 3 cm! Ino benar-benar menyiksa ku! Awas kau pig! Kau harus memberi ku imbalan yang setimpal atas semua ini!

Duk!

Tiba-tiba sebagian buku-buku yang ku bawa terjatuh karena sepertinya aku menabrak seseorang.

" Maaf, aku tidak sengaja" aku meminta maaf sembari menunduk yang mengakibat kan buku yang ku bawa terjatuh lagi.

' Oh, sial! ' maki ku dalam hati.

" Hn, tidak apa-apa, " ujar orang itu , dan suara nya itu! Kami-sama! Dia Sasuke! Aku menabrak Sasuke!

" Sasuke-kun.."

Sasuke menunduk dan menjongkok kemudian mengambil buku-buku ku yang terjatuh.

" Eh, Sasuke-kun. Biar aku saja " aku ikut mengambil buku-buku itu. Berhadapan dengan Sasuke! Yes!

" Ku Bantu, kau mau mengoreksi buku-buku ini kan? " Tanya nya dengan suara datar nya itu.

Aku mengangguk, " Iya, dan rencananya aku mau ke perpustakaan untuk mengoreksinya "

" Hn, baiklah kita ke sana "

+.+

Aku berduaan dengan Sasuke di perpustakaan?! Kami-sama.. mimpi apa aku semalam? Entah lah, aku lupa. Aku duduk bersebelahan dengan Sasuke dan buku-buku tugas di atas meja perpustakaan.

" Mau kubantu? " Tanya Sasuke yang memandang ku.

" Kalau tidak merepotkanmu, tolong betul kan setiap kata-kata yang salah ejaan nya, Sasuke-kun tahu 'kan sifat Anko sensei? " aku balik bertanya.

" Hn, " Sasuke mengangguk kecil dan mulai mengerjakan tugas masing-masing.

Aku membuka buku pertama yang bertulis kan nama "**Hyuuga Hinata**", salah satu sahabat ku yang super duper pemalu ini ternyata ingin menjadi guru TK. Sangat cocok, Karena sifat nya yang lembut dan baik. Tulisan Hinata tidak ada yag salah, semua ejaan nya benar. Aku jadi heran, kenapa Anko sensei harus menyuruh salah satu murid nya untuk mengoreksi setiap ejaan kami? Kami 'kan sudah kelas 3 SMA tidak mungkin kami masih salah dalam menulis.

" Dasar dobe, " desis Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Aku menoleh pada nya, " Ada apa Sasuke-kun? " Tanya ku.

Sasuke menunjuk tulisan Naruto yang hancur leburdan ada ejaan nya yang salah seperti kata 'forever' dia tulis menjadi poreper, 'married' menjadi ' meried ' dan kata-kata yang lain nya termasuk huruh kaniji nya.

" Aku ingin membuka restoran ramen dan meried dengan Hinata-chan. Naruto-Hinata poreper" aku membaca keinginan Naruto dan menggelengkan kepala ku. Ternyata masih juga murid kelas 3 SMA yang masih tidak bias menulis dengan benar.

" Ramen terus, kapan pintar nya anak ini " Tanya Sasuke yang membuat aku tersenyum kecil

Aku dan Sasuke kembali hanyut dengan tugas kami. Aku membuka buku milik Shikamaru yang isi nya " Mendokusai.." Hah? Apa otak si Shikamru itu tidak ada kata lain? Misal nya ingin menikah dengan Temari? Atau apalah selain 'Mendokusai'? Hhh… sudah lah toh bukan urusan ku juga. Aku meletakkan buku si pemalas tapi jenius itu dan membuka buku yang lain nya.

Yamanaka Ino – " Ingin menjadi wanita tersukses dan hidup bahagia bersama Sai "

Inuzuka Kiba – " Ingin punya toko dan rumah sakit khusus anjing"

Tenten – " Ingin punya tempat latihan dojo yang didirikan bersama Neji "

Aburame Shino – " Ingin menjadi serangga "

Hah? Emang nya bisa?

Sabaku No Gaara – "Ingin menjadi suami author *author di lindas bulldozer* (gk ding) ingin menjadi musisi terkenal "

Akasuna No Sasori – " Ingin punya toko boneka "

Karin – " Ingin menjadi wanita tercantik sejagad raya dan menjadi istri Sasuke! XD"

Kali ini aku kembali tercengang, istri Sasuke? ,MATI AJA LOH! Aku melempar buku si wanita jadi-jadian itu ke atas meja dan mengambil buku bersampul biru tua.

Uchiha Sasuke – " Ingin menjadi diri ku sendiri "

Aku menoleh ke arah pemuda tampan di samping ku, " Sasuke-kun? " panggil ku.

" Hn? "

" Menjadi diri ku sendiri? Tidak ada keingina lain? " Tanya ku tenatang keinginan nya yang kurang memuaskan bagiku.

Sasuke bergerak mendekatiku dan menulis sesuatu di buku nya.

Uchiha Sasuke – " Ingin tetap menjadi diri ku sendiri " Sasuke menambah kan 'tetap' di buku nya.

" Apa tidak ada keinginan lain? Seperti menjadi astronot? Arsitek? Pilot? " Tanya ku lagi. Sasuke menggeleng.

" Ingin menjadi dokter dan menemukan obat untuk penyakiy kanker " ujar Sasuke.

"Eh? "

" Keinginan mu, " Sasuk menyodorkan buku ku. Sasuke mengoreksi buku tugas ku? " Kenapa ingin menjadi dokter? " laik-laki bernata onyx itu bertanya pada ku.

" jangan mengalih kan pembicaraan " tekas ku.

"Kenapa ingin menjadi dokter? " ulang nya tidak mengubris ku.

Aku mendesah, " hanya ingin " jawab ku singkat.

" Pasti ada alasan lain " ujar nya.

" Aku ingin menjadi dokter setelah ayah ku meninggal karena kanker. Dan saat itu lah aku bertekad akan menjadi dokter dan nanti aku akan penemu pertama yang menemu kan cara untuk mengobati penyakit kanker " kata ku antusias.

Sasuke tersenyum, tersenyum? Sasuke tersenyum? Ini berkah bagi ku karena bisa melihat senyuman Sasukeyang di cap laki-laki yang tidak pernah senyum di kleas ralat! Di sekolah!

" aku yakin kau bisa " Sasuke mengacak-acak rambut ku. Kami-sama! Jangan biarkan Sasuke melihat wajah ku yang blushing..!

" Hhhh.. aku saja tidak tahu mau menjadi di masa depan " mata onyx Sasuke menatap ku.

" Hm.. jadi atlit basket saja. Sasuke-kun suka basket 'kan? "

Sasuke terdiam sebentar, " Ya "

" Kalau begitu menjadi pemain basket saja. Aku selalu memperhatikan mu bermain basket dan Sasuke-kun itu jago bermain basket " seru ku.

" Hn, kita lihat saja nanti " Sasuke tersenyum lagi!

" Kau sudah selesai? " Tanya Sasuke.

" Hm? Ah, iya. Ayo kita ke ruang guru dan menyerah kan buku ini pada Anko sensei " ujar ku seray membareskan buku-bku di Bantu dengan Sasuke. Aku dan Sasuke keluar dari perpustakaan dan ke kantor guru.

+.+

" TEMMEEE!! " suara merdu Naruto memanggil err.. meneriaki nama Sasuke dari tengah lapangan basket.

Sontak aku dan Sasuke menoleh kearah makhluk pencinta ramen itu, " Ada apa? " Tanya Sasuke dingin.

" Main basket yuk? " ajak Naruto nyegir layaknya kuda.

Sasuke memandang ku.

" kenapa? Bergabung lah, aku akan menonton " ucap ku seraya tersenyum.

Sasuke menyusul Naruto,

" Sakura " panggil nya.

" Ya? "

" Mau pulang bersama kun nanti? " Tanya nya yang membuat aku terkejut bukan main. Sasuke mangajak ku pulang bersama! Senangnya!

Aku mengangguk, Sasuke tersenyum dan berlari ke tengah lapangan dan aku duduk di kursi panjang melihat permainan Sasuke dan anal laki-laki lain nya.

Ino… aku sangat berterima kasih kepada mu karena memberi ku tugas itu…

__**OWARI__**

Fic pertama ku nih… gaje? Abal? Maklumin aja nama nya juga author baru.

Gk mw banyak omong dulu deh Cuma mau minta review nya aja kalau sudi.. sekalian kritik dan saran nya.. flame juga aku terima kok… ^^

Terima kasih untuk Madame La Pluie untuk sarannya.. dan yang lain karena udah ng-review fic ku yang hancur itu.. mau ng-review lagi? ^^

Terima kasih sudah membaca..


End file.
